1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for fabricating a multilayer ceramic circuit board, wherein a green tape is laminated on a sintered ceramic substrate, followed by sintering, so as to avoid a distortion of the laminate due to shrinkage of the green tape during the sintering.
2. Discussion of Background
As a method for fabricating a multilayer ceramic circuit board having excellent strength, a method has been reported which comprises laminating a green tape on one side of a sintered ceramic substrate having a conductive pattern formed on its surface, then printing a conductive pattern on the surface of the green tape, and further laminating a green tape thereon (U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,645,552 and 4,799,984). However, this method requires sintering each time when a green tape is laminated. Accordingly, the number of process steps increases. The conductive pattern formed on the sintered ceramic substrate is raised from the surface of the ceramic substrate, and the green tape laminated thereon will have irregularities on its surface, whereby it will be difficult to form a fine conductive pattern on such a green tape. Further, if a defect is found in a green tape after lamination, such a tape can not be replaced, and the entire assembly of the sintered ceramic substrate and the green tape laminated thereon will be wasted. Thus, the productivity used to be poor.